Hot, Scary, and Pink
by M.L. Shards
Summary: She wanted to shower, get into her pajamas, and pummel her fiancé to death for being so absent minded. TommyKat


She felt like hell.

Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail, her face void of makeup, and she wore a pair of dark sweatpants with the word "PINK" written across the butt. Her shirt belonged to another one of the dancers who'd been touring with her that she'd accidentally gone home wearing and she had three rather large pieces of luggage and _someone _had forgotten to pick her up at the airport like they'd promised, so she had to take a cab home. She didn't want to appear racist or anything, but she did wish the man driving had spoken a little more English because he'd taken her to three different places before he'd gotten it right.

She wanted to shower, get into her pajamas, and pummel her fiancé to death for being so absent minded. It took a lot to make her lose her patience, but when she did…

She unlocked the front door and instructed the cab driver to carry the bags into the living room. This he complied with, and the blonde Australian was quite upset to see her fiancé, watching as four complete (though rather well dressed) strangers sing karaoke.

"You!" She growled angrily, pointing at Tommy, who looked over at her, startled by her appearance. "You!"

Tommy blinked. "Kat? Why are you… Uh-oh… " He winced, as the four young people turned to him curiously. "Was it tonight you were coming in?"

Kat's eyes fixed into a glare. "No, Tommy." She growled slowly, "I just decided to storm in here early and pissed off for no particular reason! And who are these people that are more important than me? Hmm?"

Tommy glanced around the corner to see the cab driver waiting patiently to be paid for bringing in all of Kat's luggage and driving her from the airport. "Uh… Kat, this isn't really…" Kat turned behind her, slammed her fee into the driver's open hand and rushed him out the door, leaving Tommy's excuse void. "Well, these are some of my students."

"And why are they _here_?"

"Uh, guys," Tommy said sheepishly. "This is my fiancé, Kat. She's a dancer; she's been touring the past year with a production in Europe."

"Oh! She's hot!"

"And scary."

"Dr. O, what did you do to deserve this?" The only girl of the group asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Kat, this is Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent. There's a funny story you know…"

"Tommy!"

"They were Rangers! And then I was a ranger again! And you weren't here to help me! And it's their prom, I mean was, we came back here, and Trent had karaoke… Trent sort of has everything… and we were sort of saying goodbye and I completely forgot you were coming in tonight, I'm so sorry!" Tommy apologized quickly as the others froze. Had he just told her they were…

"Rangers?" Kat asked slowly, stunned by this revelation.

"Uh, yes."

"I think she was a pink." Ethan whispered to the other Dino Rangers as Conner let out a cough that sounded distinctly like 'whipped'.

"Hell hath no fury like a Pink Ranger scorned…" Kira snorted.

"You were a ranger again?" Kat demanded.

"Uh, yes." Tommy replied again, not sure where this was going.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Tommy winced. Since moving in with the tiny dancer, he'd learned many things about her that he had never known before. One, that it was hard to upset her, but when she was, she was hard to calm down, and two, when she was mad, she had a booming voice that made Zordon sound like a chipmunk in comparison. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I talked to you on the phone twice a week and you never thought to mention this?" Kat sniffled, her pure rage, turning into tears. "I could have helped!"

"How? Leave your production and come back?" Tommy asked sadly. "Kat, before you left, you said getting that role was a dream come true, I knew you'd be on the first plane home if I told you about the ranger thing. I couldn't let you do that, not after how hard you worked for that. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy your time in the cast."

Her face softened. "Tommy…"

"I swear it was for you." Tommy said, giving her a small smile, and grasping onto her wrists. "Not because I wanted to keep you in the dark about anything."

"Oh Tommy, you're an idiot." Kat sighed with a small, sad, laugh escaping her lips. "But a sweet one."

"And all yours." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry about the airport thing. Really, as soon as you're over your jetlag I'll take you out to the fanciest restaurant I can afford."

Kat giggled softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "McDonald's?"

"No…" Tommy defended, before pausing. "Okay, maybe I'll ask for a raise… I mean, it's the least Elsa can do after trying to kill me all year…"

"Now this story I've got to hear."

"You will." Tommy replied, leaning in again. "Welcome home, Kat." Their lips connected and they kissed until they heard a loud 'whoo!'. They quickly pulled apart.

"Go Dr. O!" Conner cheered as Ethan, Kira, and Trent struggled to hold in their laughs.

Tommy let out a groan. "Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?"

* * *

So, I generally hate Canon pairings, but for some reason I like TommyKat... oddly enough I can't stand TommyKim... does that make me odd? I don't know... so sorry TommyKim fans, I mean no disrespect.

Also, this popped into my head while I was listening to ABBA songs... it's a fun fact for all :-)

Please Review.


End file.
